Nemesis
by sam.leather.7
Summary: I've always wondered what it would be like if the original series episode Manhunt would be like if it was in the 2005 reboot. So I decided to give it a shot. AU of Manhunt to fit in New Captain Scarlet universe.
1. Intruder

CULVER ATOMIC CENTRE

HIGH WYCOMBE, ENGLAND

22:32 hours GMT

The firm but innocent clipping of footsteps broke the monotonous silence that had settled within the ambience of the corridor. The shadow of a security guard gave way as the man shone his torch around the walls, looking vigilantly as he passed. Nodding to himself, he paused at of the corridor, bringing a small device up to his lips.

"Section A42 clear"

A response came moments later.

"Right Harris, I'll put the coffee on."

"Good caffeine'll do me wonders." Harris joked absently. Lifting up the torch again he continued down the halls in his silent vigil. This nuclear centre was often quiet at this time of night, but it didn't make his job any less important.

The Culver atomic centre was a vital power generating station for the south coast of England. As well as supplying almost half of the nuclear power it also functioned as a research station and enrichment site, stockpiling isotopes for almost any kind of reactor in the world. Any of this material would be hazardous in the wrong hands, and that is why a security detail was on constant patrol.

And tonight, that security would be tested.

A little further on from Harris, a room contained a face that belonged to a man whom no one believed was alive. Since the disastrous mission by spectrum to investigate signals on the planet Mars and the discovery of the mysterons, Conrad Lefkon aka Captain Black had been presumed dead. In fact, few within the organisation actually knew he was alive, reconstructed as the Mysteron's principal earth agent. When found by captains Scarlet and Blue after trying to detonate a million nuclear fuel rods he was thought lost again as a he sunk to the bottom of a lake in a Druzynik tank.

Captain Black, however was a not a man- or mysteron- about to be beaten. His alien overseers had given him another mission, and sheer will demanded he obey. The Mysteron agent had been ordered to insert a unstable isotope into the main reactor, to overload and destroy it to cripple the UK's power supply.

Black was waiting for the security detail to go past, but pushed the door too far open and was caught in Harris' torchlight as he approached. The guard straightened up and tensed as he saw Captain black.

"Hey you! What are you doing in there?"

Black discarded the idea of dashing back into the room and bolted out of the door down the corridor. Harris followed, in his mad haste he forgot to call up central control.

"Stop! You hear me? This is a restricted area!"

Unnerved by the man's shouting, Captain Black continued down the maze of corridors. Eventually he came to a stop near a door off to the side marked "DANGER-RADIOACTIVITY" without looking down, he reached in his pocket and spun round.

Seeing that Black had stopped in front of him, Harris too reached down for his handgun.

Black however, was faster as he pointed his gun up at the guard, firing twice.

Harris stumbled as the impact of one bullet brought him to a halt, sending great surges of pain up his left arm. He collapsed to the floor, unable to move quickly enough as the man he was chasing backed away, almost goading him to follow.

He struggled to reach for his radio and fished it out from under him, pressing the emergency button as he passed out.

Over at central control, the radio man on duty dropped his coffee mug as he raced to the other side of the room, the emergency signal whining.

"Harris! Can you hear me? What's going on mate?" his attempts to call his fallen colleague fell on deaf ears. With no reply, the radio man activated the general security alarm. Klaxons and lights suddenly flared up around the atomic centre, standby security men dashing to the posts, gates and doors being locked. The whole place was suddenly like a ship at action stations.

The sudden hive of activity startled Captain Black, muttering to himself, he started down the corridor again in a power walk. Without noticing he passed a security camera, and a whining noise perked his ears up.

"ATTENTION! INTRUDER IN SECTOR A53! REPEAT INTRUDER IN SECTOR A53! FIND AND DETAIN!"

The callout Black guessed was referring to him. He reversed direction back down the corridor, stopping abruptly when he heard footsteps coming from the other end.

"Here He must've gone round this way! c'mon!"

"Get ya stun guns ready! He's already shot Harris!"

Hearing the smattering of voices Black slipping through the first door on his right, not noticing this was door he had passed earlier marked dangerous due to radioactivity.


	2. Manhunt

SPECTRUM SUPREME HEADQUARTERS SKYBASE

45,000 FEET ABOVE ATLANTIC MID CRUISING POINT

10:00 hrs GMT

Colonel White rubbed his ears absently as they popped again, the stress and the altitude getting to him at the same time. Although he was slightly elated that Captain Black had once again been found, it meant he was under immense pressure to make decisions and to make sure he was brought to justice as an agent of the Mysterons. His eyes surveyed the gathering of senior personnel as he briefed them.

Captains Scarlet and Blue, Lieutenant Green and Destiny Angel all listened intently from the conference section of the central control room as their commanding officer relayed the position, while images of the Culver Atomic centre and captain black flashing up on the viewing screens above their heads. Destiny allowed herself to shudder a little as a close up of Black came up on the screen. Although she had begun to accept that the man she once loved had now gone, and was replaced by the Mysteron replicant, she had never fully gotten over the fact that everything had gone so fast. Meanwhile her relationship with Scarlet was getting closer by the day, driven together by guilt for their lost friend or hidden romance. Either way, it was the main reason why Scarlet was sitting next to Destiny right now. One would assume it would only become a much closer relationship now that the Mysterons had returned from what was thought to be their absolute demise.

Colonel White explained that while Black had managed to evade the guards at the atomic centre, he had made a crucial mistake during his escape.

"Captain Black appeared to have slipped through a room in the stockpiling section containing a unique radioactive isotope. Normally such a dosage would prove fatal to a human, however since he is a replicant this wouldn't be the case. However, it should make him detectable on radiological sensors for a given period of time."

Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue tensed as their eyes slightly widened at the news. Did this mean they were going out to capture Black, once and for all?

Colonel White paused for a breath, then continued. "Lieutenant Green, can we have a rundown on the search and retrieve proceedings?"

The young but seasoned Lieutenant stood up carrying a datapad. She sat down at her control desk, pulling up various items on the holographic display.

"Sir. Currently we have 6 Spectrum radar vehicles heading toward High Wycombe. These will take up search positions in outlying areas, ready to move in order to narrow the search. We also have several patrols stationed on or near the main roads."

Green pointed out these positions which flashed up on the display. A waypoint route then appeared as Colonel White moved round in front of the display, addressing the three other members of spectrum present.

"Destiny Angel, you will lead the angel flight to search along these areas. Your falcons are being fitted with radiation sensors to help you find Captain Black. Use this equipment along with radar and visual scanning to cover the region from the air."

"SIG colonel." Destiny replied almost mechanically.

"Captain Scarlet, Captain Blue, head for Stone Point Village, located 19 miles west of the atomic centre, here. Join in the search on the ground inspect the patrols and roadblocks."

"SIG sir." The two captains replied in the affirmative.

"In view of the strategic value of our target here. Skybase will be moved to an over watch position off the English coast. Lieutenant, order the wheelhouse to set a course for point 0783."

The colonel took a dramatic pause before speaking a more firm, confident and emotive manner.

"The tables are turned. At last we have the advantage. The Manhunt for Captain Black is on!"

Lieutenant Green then spoke in an amplified voice as she put her mouth to a speaker on her desk.

"Attention Wheelhouse section. Set course bearing 090 for point 0783 Near SE England. Maintain altitude and set speed Maximum launch cruise."

"SIG"

Moments later the high bypass turbofan engines roared into life on the sides of the carrier. The exhausts glowed red hot, as the massive thrust slowly pushed the base forward through the sky on course to its destination.

Hope you like. In case you are wondering where I would place the story in the continuity it would be after the episode "Duel". The last bit about Skybase moving to a strategic location I believe was never seen in the series- albeit intentionally and I wanted to add it here for effect.


	3. Identified

JUST OUTSIDE STONE POINT VILLAGE

20 MILES WEST OF HIGH WYCOMBE

11:00 GMT.

About an hour later Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue were speeding along a country road toward Stone Point Village. The spring countryside however was no draw to the spectrum officers who kept a constant vigil on the fields and the road itself, hoping to spot Captain Black on the run.

They were riding in a Cheetah Spectrum Saloon car. Colonel White had surmised that a heavy presence of Rhino TRUs near the village would arouse suspicion, and alert Black to Spectrum's activities. So he decided to confine them to outlying patrol for the time being, but left scarlet and blue close enough to pick up one at Stone Point in case the going got too rough.

"Shouldn't be too far now."

"SIG" Blue in the passenger seat shook his head. He plucked his chin in thought "ya know, If I was captain Black I'd head for the city. Could easily lose us in there."

Captain Scarlet turned to look at Blue briefly. "Nah. Too many traces of the heightened radioactivity could be found in urban areas. Besides, there are as many places to hide in the country, as my dad said." Even as an American, Blue chuckled at the reference.

"I just hope we see some action, I've been wanting to kick some mysteron butt for a while" Blue said enthusiastically. Scarlet grinned at his friend's attitude.

"You'll get your chance Adam. But don't get too cocky. Black always seems one step ahead of us."

"Ah, stop worrying. We'll get him.. this time." Although captain Blue was indignant at Scarlet's tone, he couldn't help but agree inside. Ever since Scarlet had been locked in a space duel with Black on the moon a couple of weeks back, there had been a general feeling that the mysteron agent always seemed to be one step ahead of Spectrum. A phenomenon Doctor Gold liked to refer to as a "Sixth sense". However Blue was an optimist, and even if this was the case, he stipulated, there was always a chance.

Scarlet peered out of the window as they passed a sign reading "STONE POINT VILLAGE"

"Right, I'll report to Skybase."

SKYBASE  
45,000 FT ABOVE ST GEORGE'S CHANNEL, WEST OF ENGLISH COASTLINE 

11:30 GMT

Colonel White got up from his desk after sending a report to Spectrum HQ in London. He had heard Captain Scarlet's conversation with Lieutenant Green, though he was slightly disappointed that they hadn't yet found any trace of Captain Black. The mysteron agent however, he supposed, wouldn't give up presence so easily and so soon.

He approached the communications desk as Green restored the image of the search area, various vehicles and waypoints moving round the holographic screen.

"Lieutenant, any reports from the radar vehicles?"

Lieutenant Green shook her head in the negative.

"No sir. No noticeable increase in the radiation levels as of yet. Black must be in hiding."

"I see, notify if there's any change."

"SIG colonel." The colonel sighed heavily and returned to his desk. He knew that in this kind of cat and mouse game that every minute counted. Spectrum couldn't afford to overlook anything.

He was just about to sit down at his desk when Lieutenant Green's American accented voice perked his ears up.

"Colonel! I have a reading from Echo 3." Colonel White immediately positioned beside the communications desk as the Lieutenant pressed a few buttons, bringing up a red line showing the bearing from Echo 3, one of the radar tracking vehicles.

The grey haired commander in chief of Spectrum pursed his lips before turning to Lieutenant Green.

"Direct one of the Angels on that bearing. Order Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue to proceed to the reference point by road."

"SIG"

PETROL STATION OUTSIDE STONE POINT VILLAGE  
11:45 GMT

The latest music from the band TVR-17 was blaring through the garage as Dan Rigby adjusted the fuel injectors on a customer's car. As he gently cupped his assortment of parts and spanners in hand he heard the clatter of footsteps, deliberately audible against the music. He sighed for a moment, but didn't put down his tools. The next customer, he thought probably.

"I'll be with ya in a minute sir."

Not looking down from his work the Dan failed to notice a man dressed all in foreboding black step into the garage.

Looking for the Rhino TRU secretly hidden under the garage Black silently stepped into another empty car and started the engine. Reversing out momentarily he then gunned the engine, smashing into the car Rigby was working on. Under the influence of Blacks car pushing it, the vehicle rolled forwards, trampling Dan Rigby under its weight.

Black then left the cars and the dead mechanic, moving over to a petrol pump and leaving it open, leaking petrol across the forecourt.

Returning to the garage, he then found the control for the Rhino's compartment. Pushing a button, he turned to see the imposing structure of the Rhino TRU rising out of the ground next to the garage.

Smiling to himself he quickly entered and started the vehicle up, flawing the engines to max power in order to make a quick getaway.

The reheats from the Rhino's exhaust ignited the leaking petrol, causing the petrol station to erupt in flames.

"Captain Scarlet to Skybase" The voice of Captain Scarlet filled the control room on Skybase as the spectrum officer made contact, Green moving to answer him.

"Go ahead Scarlet" Colonel White answered for his female XO as he moved beside the communications console.

"It looks like black made a call at a petrol station outside Stone Point Village, and made off with a Rhino hidden under it."

"damn.." the colonel muttered under his breath. Lieutenant Green turned to look at him as reached down, his face plastered to the map on the display.

"Lieutenant.. Display the location of that filling station."

The location appeared as a bright white circle with information as the Lieutenant keyed in the details. The station was right in the middle of the cordon established by the radar vehicles.

"it's right on the last bearing of Echo 3, and in the middle of the search area."

The colonel clasped his hands together, and lent down on the console.

"Yes Lieutenant, If captain Black was there, he is indeed in our net. What we've got to do now.. is tighten it."

Meanwhile Inside the Radar tracking vehicle Echo 6 the operator shifted in his seat suddenly as the Geiger counter sprung into life, emitting a reading not too abnormal, but noticeably different from background levels. He turned to his colleague sitting next to him.

"I've got something."

The other operator turned his head with raised eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"yes.. it's a positive reading. It must be him"

He quickly keyed in the information to a communications bank, sending the data through a satellite link to skybase, at the same time making radio contact.

"This is Echo 6 tracking vehicle to skybase, I have a positive reading, bearing 023.17"

"SIG, bearing 023.17, thanks Echo 6." The voice of Lieutenant Green signified an affirmative response.

The operator nodded back to his colleague as more radio traffic was picked up through the now constant chatter heard on the headsets. One thing was for certain, Spectrum now knew roughly where captain Black was.

Things were about to get a lot more interesting.


End file.
